


When the Crewmates Cry - Among Us Creepypasta

by RoseJigglypuff76



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Character Death, Creepypasta, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder Mystery, Near Death Experiences, Original Character Death(s), Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseJigglypuff76/pseuds/RoseJigglypuff76
Summary: Day-by-Day my friends and I would all play the game at our respective homes, with Discord Voice Chat open on our school's gaming server, once the school day is over.Why am I telling you this?Well, it's because of a personal experience of mine while playing Among Us with my friends.Something I wish never happened in my entire life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	When the Crewmates Cry - Among Us Creepypasta

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The following story is a simple Creepypasta that revolves around the game Among Us, if you don't like character death, you are free to leave.
> 
> Disclaimer: The game Among Us belongs to Inner Sloth and Puffballs United.

For a while, I would always play the game known as Among Us, for mobile.

Day-by-Day my friends and I would all play the game at our respective homes, with Discord Voice Chat open on our school's gaming server, once the school day is over.

It was mostly a simple and fun game to do if you don't have clubs the same day, and ever since it became popular this year, everyone seems to be playing Among Us almost all the time at the end of the day.

Why am I telling you this?

Well, it's because of a personal experience of mine while playing Among Us with my friends.

After a long Wednesday of school, I headed back home to play with my friends a a couple of games of Among Us.

Once home, I setup the Discord Voice Chat on the school's gaming server, and met up with my friends there.

Each of us proceeded to pick our respective colors when we manage to head into the private game room.

The following of our colors is seen as the following:  
*Alice (me) = Purple  
*Lexi = Yellow  
*Garnet = Pink  
*Jose = Blue  
*Gale = Orange  
*Berry = Red  
*Charles = White  
*Emily = Cyan  
*Franco = Lime  
*Sophia = Green

So after customizing ourselves in-game, it's time to play the first round of Among Us.

For that round, I was chosen to be one of the Crewmates for the round.

I also wanted to mention that we made it a little bit of a challenge for the Imposter, so we set it to one only.

During that first round, everyone was doing what we were suppose to do.

I myself was on the second wire fixing task when a body was found during the first round of the game.

All of us saw that the first body to be found was Cyan, who is being played by Emily.

While everyone discussed during the whole meeting, the screen started to fade black, before a text box said something.

"Emily Nest"

"Time of Death: 2:57pm"

"Cause of Death: Shot in the Head"

Then, the round just ended, skipping the whole victory screen altogether.

This all made us extremely confused, since this never happened to us in Among Us before.

There was another odd factor…

The text showed Emily's full name, despite all of us naming ourselves by our respective in-game colors.

Not to mention that Emily was no longer in the lobby with us.

"Maybe Emily had to go somewhere?", I said to the other through the Discord Voice Chat.

The others seemed to agree, so we decided to start another round without her.

I was given Crewmate again, and headed off to do my tasks.

I shrugged off the fact that Emily already left the lobby to possibly do something else.

Well, that's what I thought, until I saw the corpse of Cyan, Emily's in-game color, in the same location that Gale said he found it in.

Why is the body still here?

I tried reporting the body, but it wouldn't work.

So I tried to ignore it, thinking it was some sort of glitch that Inner Sloths left in.

About a minute later, another body was found, that being the body of Lime.

Strangely enough, Cyan was still there despite only being 9 Players now.

We went further in finding out who the Imposter was that round, but before we can even vote, the screen faded to the same space ejection section.

"Franco Bill"

"Time of Death: 3:02pm"

"Cause of Death: Stabbed 19 Times in the Back"

For the second time it showed Franco's actual name rather then his in-game name, as me and my other friends were brought back to the lobby.

Once back in the Lobby, Franco's character was nowhere to be seen.

That's when I started to put a little sus on the game.

However, Jose said that it might be just a coincidence, and told me to start the next round.

Again, I was still given the Crewmate role and proceeded with my tasks as usual.

While in the electrical doing the remaining of my tasks, I saw Lime, Franco's in-game color, in the exact place he was killed.

It was starting to grow very cold on my shoulders, me getting shivers down my spine.

I checked navigations and Cyan's body from the last two games were there.

Suddenly, the screen faded to black, and showed the outer space ejection screen, and the text was just as similar as the last two.

"Sophia Cynthia"

"Time of Death: 3:09pm"

"Cause of Death: Neck Snapped"

I wasn't that surprised by that point when I saw that text.

However, at that point, I started to question if what I saw was real.

From that point onward, each of my friends would likely be killed in-game and would instantly leave.

Such as the next round when the text said that Berry died via impalement.

Or the round after that where the text said that Gale got his heart grabbed out.

Plus that point at that one the text said that Jose was infested by Mini Crewmates.

And as expected at that point, they didn't show up after their respective rounds.

All that remained was Lexi, Garnet, Charles and me.

I decided to allow one final game for the day.

That however, was I decision I soon regretted.

For the final round, I was chosen as Crewmate just like all the other previous rounds.

Just as I was about to finish my final task that round, my character eventually got the killed animation, but it soon faded away once the "Completed Tasks" bar filled up completely.

But not long, I lost consciousness, all while the victory screen showed up after the 5 rounds of not appearing.

~~~

I woke up to find myself in the hospital few hours later, likely when it was almost midnight.

When that happened, I looked around and tried to think about that Among Us game with my friends.  
Shortly after, I looked over to the left, where Lexi, Garnet, and Charles were looking at me with deep concern.

"Alice…", Charles said with deep and sincere concern, "You have to look at the recent news article on my phone."

I tilted my head in confusion, but I was handed over Charles' phone before I could even ask.

Then, my sanity crashed briefly, when I saw the headline of the article.

"High Schoolers Killed with Among Us"

I continued to read the entire article, giving details to the main highlights.

"Each high school student were killed in similar ways innocent characters die in Among Us"

"Among Us game was open during this pandemic, with the screen showing their in-game death"

"One victim was able to be saved, all while 5 of them were killed"

"Killer was never identified"

"Secret Player Remains Among Us"

Those in-game deaths, all connected to the majority of my other friends.

It started to connect together.

While I managed to be saved from this mass murder, me and my remaining friends that played that faithful day, still can't process this.

All I know is that the killer had one way to showcase this…

They want to know: When the Crewmates Cry…


End file.
